Best Of Eight
by itachisblackfire
Summary: MM,YAOI,PROSTITUTION: Sasuke and his friends are given to eight different males in one night for 100, but when he meets Naruto, and his brother gets out of jail, what good can happen at home? Please don't read if you don't like yaoi. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

The Best of Eight

Sasuke's Point of View

Prologue

I waited on the curb with Suigetsu and Juugo. My boss, Orochimaru, usually did this kind of thing to us. We'd be dressed in tight tank tops that were so small that they didn't come below our belly's, and shorts that went no lower than the half point of out thighs. Out shoes were to be kept in our rooms, and normal clothes in a basket in the coat closet. This was our job, and in order to receive a home and food, then we made his money for him. We were prostitutes; lower than the lowest people in the world. Our job was terrible. People think that we do it because we want drugs or we want 'pleasure', but they don't realize that we do it because we need to. Not everyone can afford to live the good life.

The wind blew in our faces, sending chills down my back. Suigetsu hung his arms around my waist, sharing his body heat with me. "You're welcome," He mumbled. I didn't answer. I just leant my head against his odd colored hair and held him close. December was a bad month for us. The cold got the best of me, and I didn't even notice that Juugo got picked up already. Poor guy.

"Poor kid. The old coot's a bastard," Suigetsu said, moving his head so I could get more warmth from the nape of his neck. "What's his name… oh, Jaggers or something? Didn't he tie you up once? And invite some guests over to have some fun with you, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, but he gave me five hundreds." I said. Joshua Jaggers was an unregistered sex offender who usually picked me up first, but ever since I kicked him in the mouth for purposely cutting my cheek and my stomach, he never looked t me again. If he hurts Juugo, I'll kick him again. Calling the police was an option, but when they say, "how do you know?" and you say, "Because I was the prostitute he raped and cut," it'll turn shitty and I'd be locked in jail, like my brother (who was going to be let out in a few weeks, come to think of it.)

"Well, if he hurts him, we'll take over. I just hope we don't have to."

"Let's leave it alone, actually. That guy has lots of friends." I mumbled into his neck, hugging him tighter. "I think your ride is here,"

"Yeah. I'll see you later," He pulled away from me after giving me a tight hug. "Stay warm, Sasuke!" He called, waving to me. I leant back against the brick wall of our town house, which was also the back building to Orochimaru's gay bar.

He was never arrested for anything, since all of the other boys who worked in there were over twenty-one, the legal age to work there. But what society did not know was that he had at least fifteen kids who were fourteen working for him as prostitutes for horny men, and for his own personal pleasure. For example, I was his best blow job. Suigetsu was good in a chair, and Karin was good at just 

about everything. I personally did not like her very much. She always said that Orochimaru was a savior and that he should be respected by all and stuff, but its all bull. He takes advantage of her all of the time, but she can't see the things Suigetsu and I have. We know how his mind works, and we've trained ours to not fall under his spell of brainwashing. We've never moved against him, but we just never praised him truly.

I was soon treated to warmth when a blue haired man smoking a cigarette pulled up and let me in his car. He looked me up and down and smiled. "You look like one who likes it hard,"

"I bet I'll love anything you give to me," I smiled a delicious smile. I lied to everyone who picked me up, just to make them want me. It was a method someone told me. If you make them happy and horny, you get paid more. And if you get paid more, than means you just may get a day off, and that's what everyone aimed for. Apparently, I could seduce any man I met.

"I'm in the mood for a nice fuck. Ever since my wife got pregnant I can't seem to get rid of this boner… So I guess I'll let it out on you." He sighed, inhaling on his cigarette. He had a wife and a baby coming… what the hell was he thinking of cheating on her with a sixteen year old boy? What a stupid world.

"I just can't wait…" I half moaned, arching my back slightly. I was smart, not to say something like 'I can't wait to be under you so you shove your huge cock into my ass and pound me till I die' because that kind of thing would get you killed. You give it enough push, and no more than that. If you remembered to moan a bit, and never do more than enough, you might get a free shower or a meal, and that's just another thing we aimed for. But my night with this blue haired cig smoker was just the beginning of another horrible night in my life, Suigetsu's life, and Juugo's life. 

To make that short, our lives sucked. And by the looks of it, they weren't getting any better.

By the time it took me to walk back home, since mister Blue-Hair-Smoke-Star wouldn't offer to drive me, I was late for a meeting I was supposed to attend with Orochimaru. They waited for me in the kitchen, where there were ten others, including Suigetsu and Juugo, though Suigetsu was on his knees, jerking and sucking Orochimaru's cock. I felt some grief for him. He didn't deserve to be treated like an animal, and neither did the rest of us.

"Good evening, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru smiled a sneaky smile, sending shivers down my spine. I nodded towards him, and sat down on the table, resting my bare, cum covered feet on Juugo's knees. He massaged my legs. We were always sore after 'work'. "How much have you brought me, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked, holding his hand out; the other fisting Suigetsu's hair as he pushed his head down even further. 

"Two hundred," I muttered, handing him the money. He counted three fifties, three tens and a twenty dollar bill.

"Very nice. I'm sure Mr. Asuma was very pleased with you, Sasuke-kun. Why don't you come down here and join Suigetsu, hmm?"

"Thanks but, no thanks." I wiped that smirk off his face the moment I said 'no'. I always pissed him off with that answer. Sometimes he even forced me down or threatened to throw me in his snake cage to teach me a lesson. He wouldn't do that, though. I was his favorite.

"Fine. You'll come to me soon, Sasuke-kun. You will seek me out, and beg for me,"

"I don't think I'd want a two inch cock in my ass, Orochimaru. I'd rather be fucked properly." The other boys 'ooo-ed' and snickered. Orochimaru glared at me. I was in for some punishment tomorrow… or later.

"Anyway, on Friday I have many men signed up for a new… prize that will prophet me very well. Starting at midnight, you will travel be assigned to pleasure eight man every hour for one hundred dollars each. All of them have chosen which of you they want, so be ready when they call your name."

"Whoa! We have to spend eight hours being raped!?" Suigetsu grunted, spitting out the sticky white substance that came from Orochimaru.

"It's not rape; you will enjoy yourselves."

"No way!" They argued for a while, giving some of us time to think. Eight people will pick me up, rape me, and only for one hundred dollars!? How… like him. Orochimaru was always up for a game. He was more of a pervert than that man who wrote porn novels… I heard his grandson wrote one of them, too. 

But eight men in one night? How would any of us survive this? I don't think I'll survive…


	2. Chapter 2

Best Of Eight Chapter One

Sasuke waited for the water in the tub to warm up, before shedding his clothes and stepping in. the water had always soothed him. It was his favorite part of the day, other than dinner and bedtime. Baths and showers calmed and relaxed his aching body, and his sore bottom. He lay there, relaxing into the water, before the door creped open. 

"Room for two more?" Suigetsu and Juugo came in, asking for an invitation to join Sasuke. Sasuke obliged, shifting his weight to allow to more nude boys in the tub. Suigetsu sat next to him, and Juugo was put across, since he was bigger than Sasuke and Suigetsu combined. Suigetsu washed off first, before kicking back and enjoying the water. Juugo washed off without a sound, and offered to help Sasuke with his hair, and finish massaging his feet. Sasuke let him do so. If he were to say no, Juugo would be upset. Ever since his lover, Kimimaru, died, he sunk into deep depression. Sasuke was Kimimaru's replacement, so Juugo took favor in Sasuke, even if Sasuke would never return his feelings. 

The boys sat in silence, until Suigetsu finally spoke up. 

"So… tomorrow is Friday. Orochimaru gave us the list of our rapists." He splashed water up into his hands and poured it on Sasuke's chest, before he noticed Sasuke's face was all wet too – with tears. "Sasuke…" Suigetsu tried to pull him closer and hold him, but Sasuke turned away, sobbing. He couldn't do this anymore. There was no way in hell that a sixteen year old boy could possibly last eight straight hours being constantly raped and fucked with. Not for that long. And with big brother getting out of jail, what would he do with little brother? Would he save him from this hell hole? This nightmare that he would never wake up from? Would his kin do something that terrible? 

"Shh… shush, Sasuke. It's okay… We'll all get through this," Suigetsu tried to calm him, but Sasuke never obliged. 

"No… it'll never end…" Sasuke jumped out of the tub, not bothering to redress into comfy pants and shirt. No, he had no energy, no spirit to keep him going. 

He curled himself in bed and lay there, waking up only to say goodnight to Juugo, which he did every night. Suigetsu crawled in bed behind him, wearing only his sweatpants. His arms locked around him tightly; reassuringly. Sasuke let him do it without a fuss – after all, he was the closest thing he had to a boyfriend.

But aside from the feelings of torture and despair, Sasuke was prepared for whatever was in store for him tomorrow…

Friday morning came almost too quickly for three very tired boys. Karin made all the boys breakfast: ham, eggs and dried toast. Most of their meals were dried, hence they lived in a poor house.

Juugo scuffed it down quickly so he could go outside and whistle to the birds. A simple morning routine. Juugo had always been good with animals.

"So… Who's the eight un-lucky men who get to have some of Sasuke's puny ass?" Suigetsu teased.

"Let's see…" Karin pulled out a list from a drawer in the small kitchen. "From first to last, it's Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, Chouji Akimichi, Neji Hyuuga, and Rock Lee." Sasuke tensed up. Neji Hyuuga? He was one of the nobles in the city! He was definitely going to die. 

He could feel it.

Sasuke stood on the curb, alone. His friends had already left, so he was waiting for a man named Kiba, who was supposedly Doctor Hana's, the veterinarian, little brother. Once the car pulled up, the next two hours were a blur.

Other than having a small cock in his ass, nothing he remember came into mind when he was raped harshly by Kiba and Shino.


End file.
